


10-4 Superintendente - Intenabo (+18)

by sick_teenagers



Category: GTAROLEPLAY, InfamesRP, SPAINRP - Fandom, gustabogarcia, intenabo - Fandom, intendenteplay, jackconway, jackstabo - Fandom, superintendente - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sick_teenagers/pseuds/sick_teenagers
Summary: El rubio soltó una pequeña risa. A ambos les excitaban esas preguntas. Les excitaban las respuestas. Al mayor le gustaba hablarle sucio y obtener respuestas sumisas, y al joven le gustaba que le dijera cosas y contestarle sumisamente para que siguiera excitándolo a base de palabras.Para ellos, la diversión y el placer del sexo no solo provenia de las caricias, las felaciones y la penetración. El decirse cosas subidas de tono entre ellos les resultaba placentero. Les gustaba jugar....Otro shot (larguito) de nuestro querido ship Intenabo.En esta ocasión, al superintendente le gusta mantener relaciones sexuales con el pequeño Gustabin mientras viste el uniforme de trabajo (el uniforme policial) y decirle cosas sucias.Al mayor le gusta tener el control de la situación; le gusta que Gustabo sea el sumiso de la relación y haga y responda sumisamente a todo le pida y le pregunte a la par que lo llama Superintendente.
Relationships: Jack Conway/Gustabo García





	10-4 Superintendente - Intenabo (+18)

Después de un duro día de trabajo, lo que más ansiaba era llegar a casa y poder sentarse en el sofá para no hacer nada más en lo que quedaba de día. Estaba cansado y harto de tanto trabajar, de modo que decidió hacer un 10-10 sobre las 18:00 de la tarde. 

Se despidió de su fiel comisario, y se subió a su audi. Una vez dentro, encendió la radio y se colocó un cigarrillo entre los labios mientras buscaba su zippo.

\- ¿Donde cojones habré metido el puto mechero esta vez?

Después de buscarlo durante un minuto con el presentimiento de que no lo encontraría, metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir y notó el tacto del frío metal con la yema de sus dedos. Encendió el cigarrillo y puso el motor en marcha.

Bajó la ventanilla y dejó que el cálido aire de verano lo golpeara en la cara y le revolviera el pelo. Hacía calor, pero no tanto como los días anteriores. Aquel verano estaba haciendo mucho calor en la ciudad de Los Santos, y las altas temperaturas no lo ayudaban en absoluto a sentirse agusto con nada a su alrededor. 

\- Por fin voy a poder irme a casa y darme una ducha con agua fría. Este puto calor es insoportable. 

Se preguntó si su pareja estaría en casa. Teniendo en cuenta que se había tomado aquel jueves como festivo, podría haber aprovechado para irse a la playa a dar un paseo, o puede que hubiese quedado con algún amigo que él desconocía. No le gustaba la idea de pensar en que su chico pudiera andar con algún otro hombre por ahí. No le gustaba la idea de que otro que no fuera él, lo hiciera reir, se lo llevara a dar un paseo o cualquier otra cosa. Simplemente, no le gustaba la idea de pensar en que alguien que no fuera él pusiera sus sucios ojos sobre su pareja. 

Era suyo. Se lo había dejado claro desde el momento en que su relación comenzó a estabilizarse, y el ojiazul, para su sorpresa, no puso ninguna objeción ante tal afirmación.

Puede que aquel chico fuera un manipulador, un mentiroso y un liante, pero sabía (por experiencia propia), que en el fondo era muy sumiso. Podía gritarle lo que fuera a quien fuese que se le pusiera delante, pero en cuanto él le dijera que se callara, él, sin rechistar, se callaba. Si le decía que se quedara sentado en una esquina y no se moviera, él lo hacía. Si le decía que su comportamiento no había sido el adecuado y que tenía que castigarlo, inmediatamente se ponía de rodillas y esperaba gustosamente su castigo. 

Su relación funcionaba de aquella manera. Él daba las órdenes, y el más joven las cumplía. Era un buen chico, y aquello era lo que más le gustaba. No hacía falta que le repitiera la misma cosa dos veces, y siempre hacía lo que él le pedía. Le excitaba mucho saber que ese joven de tan solo treinta y dos años, acataba todas sus órdenes sin emitir palabra, y lo que más le fascinaba, es que siempre estaba dispuesto a participar en sus juegos sexuales.

Sin apartar la vista de la carretera, cogió su móvil del asiento del copiloto y marcó su número. Sonaron cinco pitidos antes de que respondiera.

_ \- ¿Qué pasa? _

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Así me hablas?

_ \- Perdón hombre, perdón. Hola superintendente.  _

\- Así me gusta muñeca. ¿Estás en casa?

_ \- Si. Estoy tumbado en la cama, no me apetece salir. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

\- Curiosidad. Acabo de salir hace unos minutos de trabajar y estoy yendo para casa. Te llamaba para saber si estabas en casa tocándote los huevos o habías salido por ahí a hacer el gilipollas cómo siempre.

_ \- Bueno, pues ahora sabes que estoy en casa. ¿Cuánto tardas en llegar? _

\- No mucho. En unos cinco minutos aproximadamente estoy en casa.

_ \- Vale. Entonces te espero aquí, superintendente. _

\- Está bien. Hasta ahora.

_ \- Adiós. _

Escuchar que estaba en casa lo alivió. No le importaba que saliese a pasear o a tomar algo mientras él trabajaba, pero admitía que era celoso y posesivo con su chico y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo. De todas maneras, así era él, y si a alguien no le gustaba su manera de ser, lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia otro lado, pero al joven no le importaba su fuerte carácter y se lo había demostrado día tras día durante meses. 

Lo dejaba a su aire y hacía lo que él quería. Algunas veces, coqueteaba con otros chicos frente a él solo para ponerlo celoso y recibir un castigo al llegar a casa, pero ambas partes sabían que eso era parte de su juego.

Le gustaba el poder que infundía sobre el muchacho. Esos ojos inocentes pero atrevidos que lo miraban desde abajo mientras le practicaba sexo oral eran de otro mundo. Era un chico sumiso y dispuesto a satisfacer a su hombre, pero también era un chico atrevido al que le gustaba provocarlo solo para recibir un buen azote seguido de la frase ‘Compórtate y sé un buen chico’.

Aparcó al lado del edificio donde vivía y se encaminó hacía la puerta de entrada con la cabeza alta dispuesto a desplomarse en el blando sofá en cuanto llegara a casa. 

Abrió la puerta del portal, se dirigió al ascensor y se quedó esperando al lado de una señora mayor hasta que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja y se abrieran las puertas. 

\- Buenas tardes señor Conway. Hoy ha salido usted temprano de trabajar por lo que veo.

\- Buenas tardes señora Johnson -Le cedió el paso cuando se abrieron las puertas, y una vez entró, él hizo lo mismo-. He decidido salir antes del trabajo. Era imposible aguantar semejante calor encerrado en el despacho durante todo el día.

\- Es entendible. El tiempo está loco, y los únicos culpables de esto somos nosotros. No tenemos en cuenta lo que la madre naturaleza necesita y nos pide. Por esa misma razón está el clima cómo está.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, el mundo está cada vez peor.

\- Ni que lo diga, pero qué le voy a contar yo, una anciana de ochenta y tres años. Habrá visto usted de todo también en su trabajo, pero cuénteme, ¿cómo se encuentra ese chico que vive con usted?

\- ¿Gustabo? Está bien. Se ha tomado el día libre hoy.

\- Es un buen chico. Y seguro que es muy trabajador.

\- Desde luego.

_ Si tú supieras cómo es en realidad… _

\- Bueno, yo me bajo aquí. Espero que termine bien el día señor Conway.

\- Lo mismo digo señora Johnson. Hasta la próxima.

Quedaban pocos pisos para llegar a su rellano, pero el transcurso se le hizo largo. Quería salir cuanto antes de ahí y estar tranquilo en lo que quedaba de día.

Se disponía a meter la llave en la cerradura de casa cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente. Supuso que Gustabo estaría esperándolo, mirando a través de la mirilla, y abrió la puerta cuando lo vio acercarse. 

Sin mirarlo, se metió en casa y se fue hacia el salón quitándose la pistolera de los hombros y lanzándola sobre una silla de la cocina haciendo que se cayera al suelo por haber calculado mal la trayectoria. Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Tan cansado estás que ni te dignas a mirarme o cómo va esto?

Abrió uno de sus ojos y miró de reojo a Gustabo. Vestía la parte de arriba del uniforme, y por lo que él dedujo hasta ese momento, no llevaba nada más.

Lo miro de arriba abajo prestando especial atención a sus piernas. Unas piernas blancas y suaves en las que se podía apreciar algo de vello corporal.

\- ¿No me vas a decir nada? Me he puesto guapo para ti y lo único que haces es mirarme si es que se le puede llamar así, porque más bien estabas analizándome. 

Lo vio poner las manos sobre sus caderas provocando que la camisa se le subiera un poco dejando ver más sus muslos.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando o que muñeca?

\- Claro, superintendente. En cuanto me has llamado me he puesto guapo para ti. Sé que te gusta mucho verme con el uniforme puesto -se inclinó hacia adelante y puso una mano sobre su pecho-. Aunque hoy no llevo los pantalones puestos… ¿Eso significa que soy un chico malo? - Sonrió con picardía- ¿Me vas a castigar?

Le acarició el muslo con la mano derecha y la fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su trasero, donde apretó una de sus nalgas con fuerza.

\- Mmmm… Siempre te comportas cómo un chico malo. Llegar a casa y verte con la camisa del uniforme y sin nada más debajo no me deja otra opción que pensar que lo eres.

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que no llevo nada debajo? 

\- ¿Acaso llevas algo puesto?

\- Ajá. ¿Sabes qué es lo que llevo puesto? -Se acercó a su oído- Esas braguitas de lencería que tanto te gustan, superintendente…

\- Eres un provocador Gustabin. ¿Tanto te gusta que te castigue?

\- Si. Me gusta mucho que me castigues. Me pone mucho.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó en el cuello mientras lo acariciaba por encima de la camisa. Si el chico quería jugar, jugarían.

Lo agarró con fuerza de las nalgas y lo acercó más hacia él haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran. Apretó más sus nalgas y lo besó en los labios. Unos labios rosados, finos y suaves. 

Le gustaba que el más joven tomara la iniciativa (a pesar de que fuera él quien llevara las riendas). Le había gustado llegar a casa y verlo vestido así. Desde que lo había llamado, estaba esperándolo vestido cómo a él le gustaba.

\- ¿Te gusto así vestido?

Le dio un azote. El rubio gimió.

\- Que no se te olvide muñeca. ¿Sabes cómo tienes que llamarme verdad? -Lo vio asentir con la cabeza- Vuelve a preguntarme lo mismo entonces.

\- ¿Te gusto así vestido superintendente?

\- No veas cuanto… -Comenzó a soltarle uno a uno los botones de la camisa del uniforme- Sabes lo que me gusta, ¿verdad?

\- Si, superintendente.

\- ¿Y qué me gusta? Dímelo.

\- Te gusta que te llame superintendente. Y también te gusta que me comporte como un chico malo para castigarme pero también que sea un chico bueno.

Pellizcaba uno de sus pezones y acariciaba uno de sus muslos con la mano libre.

\- Y a ti, ¿qué te gusta?

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa. A ambos les excitaban esas preguntas. Les excitaban las respuestas. Al mayor le gustaba hablarle sucio y obtener respuestas sumisas, y al joven le gustaba que le dijera cosas y contestarle sumisamente para que siguiera excitándolo a base de palabras. 

Para ellos, la diversión y el placer del sexo no solo provenia de las caricias, las felaciones y la penetración. El decirse cosas subidas de tono entre ellos les resultaba placentero. Les gustaba jugar.

\- ¿A mi? Me gusta que me azotes… Y que me pellizques y me muerdas los pezones. Me gusta que me folles duro. Y sobre todo, me gusta que seas el daddy que me habla tan sucio. Me gusta que el superintendente me folle contra la encimera de la cocina mientras llevo puesto el uniforme.

\- Mmmm… ¿Eso es lo que te gusta entonces? ¿Que papi te pegue unos buenos azotes y te pida que le digas que te folle bien duro?

\- Si, superintendente.

Las pequeñas manos de Gustabo agarraron las de su acompañante y las situó en su ano.

\- Tengo una sorpresita superintendente… ¿Te gusta?

Buscó a tientas con sus dedos a que se refería. Al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que era. El joven llevaba un plug anal. Ejerció presión sobre la base de ésta provocando que Gustabo se inclinara sobre él agarrando con fuerza sus hombros y jadeara en su oído.

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que puedes jugar sin mi consentimiento? -Ejerció más presión- ¿Acaso yo te he dado permiso para que te metas objetos sexuales en tu lubricado y estrecho ano muñeca?

\- No…

\- ¿Entonces? Si lo que estás buscando es que te castigue lo estás consiguiendo. Solo puedes masturbarte si yo te lo digo, y yo no te he dicho que puedes meterme un plug por tu estrecho culo muñeca -Lo azotó con fuerza-. ¿Tanto te gusta que te castigue o qué?

\- Si… Merezco que me castigues superintendente. He sido un chico muy malo… 

\- ¿Y qué has hecho para ser un chico malo?

\- Llevo todo el día pensando en ti. Y me he llevado un consolador a la ducha antes…

\- ¿Y qué has hecho con eso? -Volvió a azotarlo- Cuéntale a papi lo que has hecho en la ducha con eso.

\- Me lo he metido por el culo mientras gemía tu nombre y me he corrido superintendente… Estaba imaginando que me estabas follando contra las frías baldosas de la ducha mientras me agarrabas del pelo y me decías que soy un chico malo y sucio y me merecía que me castigases…

Sentía cómo con cada palabra su erección aumentaba, al igual que podía ver el bulto debajo de la lencería del rubio. Lo acarició por encima de la ropa interior y volvió a presionar sobre el plug. El joven sumiso abrió la boca mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. 

\- Levántate. Déjame que te quite esas bragas y date la vuelta cuando yo te diga.

Gustabo se levantó con la mirada fija en el rostro del superintendente. Las palabras que salían de su boca no hacían otra cosa más que excitarlo cada vez más. Sentía que podía correrse solo con escucharlo decirle aquellas frases que tanto le gustaban.

Le quitó las bragas y lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos lujuriosos que miraban a unos ojos suplicantes. Llevó una mano a sus labios y le metió las braguitas en la boca.

\- Date la vuelta e inclínate hacia adelante. Quiero tener unas buenas vistas de lo que te has metido por ahí.

El muchacho se giró y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando ambas manos en la mesita de enfrente para mayor estabilidad. Sintió unas ásperas manos recorrer sus muslos y sus nalgas. Sentía que su temperatura corporal había aumentado considerablemente y deseaba que lo masturbara con el plug.

\- Hhmm… 

\- Si gimes solo con acariciarte no puedo esperar más a ver cómo reaccionas con un poco más de acción. 

Agarró con los dedos la base del plug y comenzó a sacarlo lentamente. Un plug de color negro cubierto por un liquido transparente. 

Sacaba y metía el plug lentamente. Había lubricado bastante y no hacía falta mucho esfuerzo a la hora de penetrarlo.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Hhmmm…

\- Mmm… Claro que te gusta. Solo hace falta ver lo mojado que está el juguetito y lo fácil que entra para saber que te gusta.

Siguió metiendo y sacando el juguete sexual mientras le besaba y mordía sus nalgas. Para aquel entonces, su miembro requería atención. Con la mano libre, se soltó el botón de los pantalones, se bajó la cremallera y empezó a masturbarse con rapidez. 

\- Sacate las bragas de la boca, nena -Lo vio hacer lo que le indicó y volver a poner la mano sobre la mesa apretando la prenda dentro de su puño-. Dime que te gusta esto.

\- Me gusta… Mucho super… Intendente… No pares…

Dejó de jugar con el plug y lo azotó dejando una marca roja sobre su nalga derecha.

\- ¿Te he dicho yo que me digas que no pare?

\- No, superintendente… 

\- Cuando te diga que me lo digas, me lo dirás.

\- S-si…

\- ¿Quieres que siga?

\- Si…

Volvió a agarrar el plug y esta vez comenzó a penetrarlo con más rapidez.

\- ¿Te gusta que te la meta y te la saque rápido?

\- Si… Me gusta mucho… -Pasaba una de sus manos por su torso y se pellizcaba los pezones- Me gusta mucho que me lo hagas así…

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido?

\- Si, por favor… Házmelo más rápido superintendente… Hhmmm…

\- ¿Ah, si? Creo que hasta ahora has disfrutado bastante muñeca, creo que ahora me toca a mi disfrutar, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos. Sabía cuál era su respuesta, pero quería oírle decírselo.

\- Ya sabes que quiero que hagas… -Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y abrió las piernas para que el pequeño pudiera situarse cómodamente entre ellas- Chúpamela.

\- 10-4 Superintendente -Sonrió coquetamente-.

Se arrodilló ante él y pasó su lengua por la erección del mayor. Lo miró una última vez a los ojos, y se metió el pene de su pareja en la boca.

Subía y bajaba la cabeza con lentitud sabiendo que con eso lo único que lograría era desesperar al mayor. Le gustaba que él tuviera el control. Que lo agarrara del pelo y marcara él el ritmo. Que moviera sus caderas e introdujera toda la longitud en su boca provocandole alguna arcada y que salivara en exceso. 

\- Joder… Hazlo más rápido Gustabin.

Hizo caso y comenzó a mover su cabeza con más rapidez. Algunos hilillos de saliva colgaban de sus labios y mantenía su mirada fija en Conway. Le gustaba ver las reacciones del mayor al practicarle sexo oral.

Colocó una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y, agarrándolo del cabello, lo ayudó a aumentar la velocidad. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

\- Eso es… Sigue así… Hmm… Estás haciendo que papi disfrute mucho joder…

El chico sabía cómo hacerlo. Sabía que podía hacer que se corriese en su boca sólo con un par de minutos de sexo oral. Quería hacerlo llegar al clímax. Disfrutaba viendo cómo el peligris le pedía más y respiraba entrecortadamente. Desde que había empezado a mantener relaciones sexuales con su jefe, había disfrutado cada momento. 

Había descubierto cosas nuevas con aquel hombre. Las habían descubierto juntos. Algunos podían tachar su relación cómo extraña, pero ellos se entendían. Les gustaba el trato que tenían entre ellos. A Conway le gustaba dominarlo, y a Gustabo le gustaba ser dominado. Disfrutaban de su compañía tanto como del sexo y no veían con malos ojos lo que hacían.

\- Para Gustabin… No quiero correrme todavía.

El chico paró y se levantó. Se quedó de pie esperando a que el superintendente dijera algo. Lo vio quitarse la ropa y dejarla tirada en el suelo.

\- Vamos arriba. A la habitación. Me apetece usar otra cosa que me gusta mucho.

Con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que subiera al primer piso. 

Subía las escaleras tras él y miraba con atención el plug.

_ Te gusta meterte juguetes por el culo, pero ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno. _

Una vez en la habitación, se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama, abrió el segundo cajón y sacó unas esposas con pelo rojo.

\- Date la vuelta muñeca. 

Se acercó a él y le dio la espalda para que pudiera esposarlo. El tacto del pelo con su piel le provocó un pequeño escalofrío. 

\- Ahora no voy a poder tocarte…

\- ¿Quieres tocarme?

\- Si, superintendente.

\- En ese caso, vas a tener que aguantarte -Apoyó una mano sobre su espalda y lo empujó sobre la cama poniéndolo de rodillas e inclinándolo hacia adelante-. No creo que puedas hacer mucho con las manos esposadas a la espalda. 

Se inclinó sobre el chico y lo mordió en el hombro haciendo que este ahogara un gemido sobre el colchón. Recorría su espalda con sus manos y apretaba sus caderas atrayéndolo hacia él.

\- ¿Quieres que te masturbe?

El rubio echó las caderas hacia atrás y se restregó contra la erección del mayor haciendo que gruñera. 

\- Si. Quiero que me masturbes superintendente.

Pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de él y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras sujetaba la cadena de las esposas con la otra mano tirando hacia él para que Gustabo se alejara unos centímetros del colchón y pudiera escucharlo gemir.

\- ¿Quieres que pare?

\- No… No quiero que pares superintendente… Hhmmm…

\- ¿Eres un chico malo?

\- Si… Soy un chico muy malo…

\- ¿Quieres correrte?

\- S-si… Quiero correrme… Necesito que me hagas llegar al orgasmo, por favor…

\- ¿Y no has tenido suficiente antes en la ducha? -Dejó de agarrar la cadena, lo azotó y volvió a sujetar la cadena tirando más hacia él para que se levantara- ¿Acaso no te has corrido antes mientras te follabas el culo y pensabas en mi?

\- Si…

\- ¿Y te ha gustado?

\- Me gusta más… cuando me lo haces tú, superint -Otro azote provocó que no pudiera terminar la frase-. Hhhmmmm…

\- No te he preguntado si te gusta más mi polla o una polla de plástico. Te he preguntado si te ha gustado lo que has hecho en la ducha. Contesta muñeca.

\- Si… -Giró su cabeza y lo miró con ojos llenos de placer- Me ha gustado mucho… He disfrutado mucho superintendente, no paraba de gemir… Estaba muy excitado; mucho. Quería que me follaras y no me quedaba otra opción que jugar yo solito…

Lo masturbaba cada vez más rápido haciendo que el joven se retorciera y se restregara contra su erección.

Puso una mano sobre su cuello y pegó su pecho contra su espalda. Sabía que le faltaba poco para correrse. Gemía y jadeaba, apretaba los puños y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. 

_ Si lo que quieres es correrte en este preciso instante lamento decirte que las cosas no funcionan así. _

Dejó de masturbarlo y lo empujó de nuevo sobre el colchón. 

El chico tenía el pecho apoyado sobre la cama y la cara apoyada sobre el lado derecho, de manera que podía ver al mayor. Tenía las piernas abiertas para que Conway pudiera situarse entre ellas y el culo en pompa para proporcionarle una mejor visión de su trasero.

Quería tocarlo, pero no podía. Le gustaba que le esposara las manos a la espalda, pero odiaba el hecho de no poder tocarlo a pesar de que eso lo excitara. 

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, super?

Apretó con fuerza sus nalgas y soltó un gruñido.

\- Ya va siendo hora de que te saque esa mierda del culo -Agarró el plug y lo sacó lentamente-. Ahora vas a disfrutar cómo te gusta nena. 

El joven cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¿Estabas esperando que llegara este momento verdad?

\- Si.

\- Claro. A la nena le gusta que se la follen duro a cuatro patas mientras la azotan y le dicen cosas sucias, ¿a que si?

\- Si.

Introdujo el dedo pulgar en su ano.

\- Eres un chico malo y sucio Gustabin… Y sabes que me encanta…

Con la mano libre, agarró el plug y lo acercó a los labios contrarios incitándolo a metérselo en la boca. El joven, obediente, abrió la boca y se dejó hacer. Chupaba el plug saboreando sus fluidos corporales mientras miraba de reojo la cara de satisfacción del mayor. Cerró los ojos y siguió chupando mientras sentía como metía y sacaba el pulgar con fuerza.

Sacó el plug de su boca y lo tiró sobre la cama.

\- ¿Quieres que te folle?

\- Si…

\- Pídemelo -Lo azotó y agarró sus nalgas clavando sus uñas en ellas-. Dime que quieres que te folle.

\- Quiero que me folles duro super… Follame cómo a mi me gusta por favor…

Sonrió victorioso y puso la punta de su pene sobre la lubricada entrada. Separó ambas nalgas con sus manos y lo penetró con fuerza haciendo que el muchacho gimiera y levantara más el trasero. 

Lo tenía agarrado de la cintura y movía sus caderas con rapidez haciendo sonar sus pieles al chocar. 

\- Así… Me gusta así super… Más… Más fuerte, hhmmm…

Apoyó una mano sobre la parte de arriba de su espalda haciendo presión mientras con la otra lo sujetaba de la cintura. 

\- ¿Te gusta duro, eh nena? Claro que te gusta. A los chicos malos cómo tu les gusta que les den duro, ¿eh? Ni haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo… Conseguirías ahogar los gemidos que salen de tu boca joder…

Lo penetraba cada vez más rápido y cada vez le costaba más controlar su agitada respiración. 

Las vistas hacían que se sintiera cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Gustabo a cuatro patas, con las manos esposadas a la espalda, gimiendo, pidiendo cada vez más, y su pene entrando y saliendo de su ano cada vez con más rapidez. 

\- Hhmmm… Joder… 

\- ¿Te gusta ahí? -Lo penetró una sola vez con fuerza- ¿Por eso gimes verdad? ¿Es ahí donde te gusta?

\- Si joder, si…

Siguió penetrándolo con fuerza tratando de tocar su punto G.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve color rojo. Sabían que en poco tiempo, ambos llegarían al tan ansiado orgasmo.

\- Quiero correrme super… Sigue asi por favor… Hmm… 

\- Quiero ver cómo te corres muñeca. Quiero ver cómo te retuerces a causa del orgasmo joder.

\- Me voy a correr, hhmmm... Para ti, como un buen chico… 

\- Me falta poco nena… Me estás apretando mucho la polla.

Lo agarró del pelo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Le jadeaba en el oído y dejó que ahora fuera él quien llevara las riendas. Subía y bajaba su trasero a una moderada velocidad y dejaba que Conway lo masturbara. 

Gustabo sentía que sus piernas empezaban a temblar. Sabía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento y empezó a penetrarse más rápido haciendo que sus nalgas rebotaran. 

\- Super… Me… Corro…

Paró de moverse cuando sintió que se estaba corriendo y el semen mojaba la mano de Conway. 

\- Joder nena… -Llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios de Gustabo y este se los metió a la boca saboreando su propio semen a la par que comenzaba a mover sus caderas de nuevo- Sigue… Me falta poco para correrme a mi también…

\- Correte dentro…

El chico siguió moviendo sus caderas todo lo rápido que podía. Quería sentir como se corría dentro de él. Quería sentir el semen resbalar por sus piernas. Quería que disfrutara cómo había disfrutado él.

Conway puso una mano en su torso y le acariciaba los pezones mientras situaba la otra mano alrededor de su cuello apretando un poco. Sentía a Gustabo muy estrecho. Le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax.

\- Hhhmm…

\- ¿Así bien super? 

\- Si joder… Me corro…

Sintió que sus fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo. Jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Agarró de la cintura al más joven, y lo hizo levantarse poco a poco dejando al semen abrirse paso entre sus piernas. 

\- Menudo polvo… -Miró al rubio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Te ha gustado, Gustabin?

\- Mucho.

Lo besó con afán mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de su nuca tratando de controlar su respiración. Se bajó de la cama y se acercó a la mesita de noche a buscar la llave de las esposas.

\- Acércate. Ya no te hacen falta las esposas.

El chico se acercó a él caminando sobre sus rodillas y se puso de espaldas a él a la orilla de la cama. Escuchó un pequeño clic, después, otro clic, y después de haber estado esposado durante minutos, pudo mover las manos y los brazos con tranquilidad. Se dio la vuelta, y aún de rodillas, lo miró.

\- ¿Me das un beso super? Creo que me lo merezco… Me he portado cómo un buen chico, ¿no crees que merezco una recompensa?

El mayor sonrió ante sus palabras y pasando un brazo por su espalda, lo tumbó sobre la cama quedando él arriba. 

\- ¿Y que te hace pensar que te mereces una recompensa?

\- Me he portado bien, y he podido complacer a papi. ¿No te parece suficiente? -Sonrió-

Se acercó a sus labios y lo beso lentamente haciendo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Aquel chico era el único capaz de hacer que quisiera castigarlo, pero también era el único capaz de hacer que quisiera tumbarse con él en la cama sin hacer nada durante el resto del día. Le gustaba aquel chico de ojos azules, y le gustaba su relación con él. Se sentía satisfecho. 

\- Te portas bien cuando quieres, pero los dos sabemos que eso de comportarte como un chico malo sólo lo haces porque quieres que te azote, ¿o me equivoco?

El joven se rió haciendo que Conway riera con él.

\- Cómo me conoces viejo…

\- ¿Cómo coño me has llamado?

Gustabo lo agarró de la nuca y volvió a besarlo.

\- Te he llamado viejo. Somos el viejo y el sumiso cachondo.

Puede que su relación fuese extraña. Pero ambos se querían y lo sabían. Dejando a un lado las palabras sucias y los azotes, eran una pareja normal y corriente y querían seguir disfrutando de su compañía y sus cuerpos por el resto de su vida a su manera.

\- No es por nada, pero eso suena a título de peli porno que no veas… 

Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que el chico se había dormido. Sonrió una última vez y depositó un beso sobre su frente para colocarse a un lado de él y abrazarlo.

\- Buenas noches sumiso cachondo.

Cerró los ojos y acarició la parte baja de su espalda. Se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos al tacto de la suave y aterciopelada piel del joven sumiéndose en un profundo sueño en el cual, solo existían ellos dos.


End file.
